Grayroad
Origins: Nanatsu no Taizai Classification: Demon, Member of The Ten Commandments-"The Pacifist" Threat level: Dragon Age: 156 Gender: Genderless (Referred to as female) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Can manipulate the black flames to create weapons and wings, Regeneration (High-Low), Can summon insects, Soul Manipulation, Can erase all 5 senses, Shapeshifting, Can nullify regeneration. Physical strength: Unknown (She relies on her abilities) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Island+ (comparable to the other commandments) Durability: Island+ (scales to Galan) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (scales to Galan) Intelligence: High. Stamina: High.Never seems to tire. Weaknesses: He can get affected by his own commandment. Can't regenerate the damage he takes but can heal his injuries, if a demon takes too much damage it can't regenerate. A demon dies if all his hearts are destroyed. Standard equipment: None Noteworthy techniques and abilities Commandment "The Pacifist" : This commandment was bestowed to her by the Demon King. Any who kills in her presence will have all of their own time and life stolen from them and will age rapidly and die. Curse「 Fujō (Kāsu)」: Curse is a power that enables its user to inflict their targets with various kinds of ailments, making it possible to defeat enemies without having to resort to violence. * Jubaku Ensa「 Jubaku Ensa; literally meaning "Binding Resentment Chains"」: The spell summons chains made out of darkness in order to trap an opponent with them. Those who are trapped by the chains, are cursed and unable to leave the location they currently are in. Gilfrost commented that there is an incredible amount of power behind them. * Five Lost「 Goshiki Zekū (Faiburosuto)」: A spell that creates a magical orb that causes the victim to lose all five of their senses upon contact. * Breakable Bug「 Gofun no Kongun (Bureikaburu Bagu)」: A spell that summons a swarm of insects. The full effect of this spell was not shown as Merlin stopped the attack before it was able to connect. * Shape-shifting: Grayroad can perfectly shape-shift into anyone. She can mimic the appearance, voice and even the magical power. Demon mode: Accessing this mode gives her a boost in speed, durability, power and other abilities. * Black flames: In his demon form the user is covered by dark "matter" that moves according to his will. It can act on its own protecting the user from attacks and he can use this to create giant claws and wings. * Self-Healing: Using the black flames the user covers his wounds healing them in the process, can also stitch a severed arm or another body part. * Flight: The black flames take the form of wings allowing the user to fly. * Weapons creation: Manipulating the black flames allows the user to create weapons such as axes or giant claws. The weapons created by this have devastating power. * Soul manipulation: Like every demon she gets the ability to remove souls by touching the target. She can recover her strength by eating the souls. * Hell Blaze: An ability essential to the demon clan. The user covers his weapon into black flames, increasing it's cutting over and is able to nullify regeneration. It was able to negate Ban's regeneration. Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Flying Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Magic user Category:Genderless Category:Antagonist Category:Shapeshifter